Prince Diary
by Rheii Chan
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang kehidupan Kim Jaejoong yang dipaksa menjadi pendamping seorang pangeran kedua, Jung Yunho. Akankah ada cinta hadir di tengah sebuah keterpaksaan ? / Yunjae / Yaoi a.k.a BL / Twoshoot.
1. Chapter 1

**Prince Diary**

**.**

**.**

Tittle : Prince Diary

Author : Rheii chan

Cast : Kim Jaejoong , Jung Yunho, Jung Changmin

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Hurt, Fluff

Lenght : Twoshoot

* * *

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

'_**Kenapa kau memilihku bila kau hanya akan menyakitiku ?'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Jaejoong POV**

**.**

**.**

Kupejamkan kedua mataku pelan mencoba menikmati alunan musik yang disenandungkan oleh para pemusik terbaik di Korea. Sayup-sayup dawai indah yang tercipta dari gesekan biola penuh penghayatan menusuk di kalbuku dan melodi yang menguar menguak sedikit demi sedikit memory dalam ingatanku, memory yang manis sekaligus menyakitkan.

.

.

**Memory 3 tahun yang lalu ...**

.

.

"Mwo ? Ani appa aku tidak setuju"

Teriakanku menggema di seluruh mansion besar kami saat appa mengatakan padaku kalau akhirnya hari kebebasanku yang telah kunikmati selama 18 tahun ini akan berakhir hanya karena perjanjian konyol di masa lalu di keluarga kami.

"Setuju ataupun tidak inilah takdirmu" kulihat sebutir air mata melesak keluar dari wajah ayahku yang mulai berkeriput dimakan usia, aku dapat merasakan beban berat yang ditanggungnya dan ketidakberdayaannya.

"Ini jaman modern appa, perjanjian bodoh seperti itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi"

"Perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian Jaejoong-ah, apalagi kita berurusan dengan keluarga kerajaan yang memegang teguh sebuah perjanjian"

"Kenapa harus aku ? kenapa bukan Junsu ?"

"Karena Pangeran memilihmu"

Kata-kata lirih appa adalah kata terakhir yang menjadi akhir dari argumentasi kami. Aku sadar bahwa sia-sia saja bagiku untuk melawan pada saat ini karena bagaimanapun ini takdirku dan tak ada gunanya untuk melawan takdir.

Selama hampir 18 tahun hidupku di dunia ini, aku tak pernah mengeluhkan apapun pada Tuhan, aku bahkan merasa Tuhan sangat baik padaku. Aku dikarunia wajah yang bisa dibilang cantik untuk seorang namja, kemampuan berfikir yang baik dan keluarga yang terpandang dan menyayangiku.

Bahkan kepergian eomma ku 10 tahun yang lalu karena kanker otak yang dideritanya pun tak membuatku mengutuk Tuhan karena ku yakin saat itu kepergian eomma adalah yang terbaik daripada eomma harus hidup dalam kesakitan setiap hari.

Tapi hari ini untuk pertama kalinya aku menyesali kehidupanku dan menyesal menjadi seorang KIM, aku tidak ingin hidupku dihabiskan bersama namja yang tak kukenal apalagi kucintai dan dikekang dalam tembok istana yang dingin dan penuh aturan. Aku ingin bebas dan mengejar cita-citaku tapi Tuhan tampaknya tak mengijinkan hal itu.

Seminggu berlalu semenjak perdebatanku dengan appa, kulewati hari yang tak lagi terasa sama bahkan suasana kampus yang biasanya mampu membuatku bahagia kini tampak hambar. Tak sedikitpun aku tertarik untuk mengetahui calon suamiku, yang ku tahu darinya adalah dia orang yang akan merusak hidupku nanti.

Appa pernah bilang padaku bahwa yang akan menikahiku adalah pangeran kedua karena pangeran pertama sudah dinikahkan dengan putri kerajaan Jepang dan hal itu sedikit menguntungkan bagiku karena setidaknya aku takkan terlalu terikat peraturan konyol istana namun bagiku itu terdengar seperti adanya pelangi sebelum badai datang, terlalu semu.

"Hyung kau melamun ?" Junsu, adikku yang imut dan baru berusia 15 tahun menyenggol lengan kiriku saat dia merasa aku terlalu terjatuh dalam Daydreamingku padahal kami kini sedang berada di tengah pesta yang dikhususkan untuk para bangsawan.

"Kurasa aku butuh udara segar"

Aku lalu berbalik dan beranjak pergi dari kursiku menuju ke balkon yang berada di belakan Hall Mansion milik keluarga Shim yang menjadi tempat berlangsungnya pesta megah nan membosankan itu. Tak kupedulikan deathglare yang dilayangkan appa karena yang kubutuhkan saat ini hanyalah pergi dari neraka mengerikan tersebut.

Kuhela nafasku keras saat aku sampai di balkon yang untungnya sepi itu namun aku sangat terkejut saat sebuah suara berat nan seksi mengintrupsi ketenanganku.

"Menghela nafas akan membuang satu keberuntungan dalam hidupmu"

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping untuk menangkap figur asal suara tersebut dan sedikit kaget saat kulihat seorang namja tampan berusia sekitar 23 tahun dengan tuksedo hitam yang membungkus figur sempurnanya dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang kecil dan mata musang yang tajam kini berdiri di sampingku sambil memegang segelas wine di tangannya dan pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Dan keberuntunganku sudah hilang terbawa banjir sejak berabad-abad lalu sejak Korea memutuskan untuk dipimpin sebuah kerajaan" ucapku sarkastik dan dapat kulihat kini mata musang itu berpaling memandang wajahku intens dengan senyum menawan terpasang indah di bibir seksinya.

"Tampaknya kau lebih menyukai pemerintahan republik daripada monarki"

"Monarki menyebalkan dan ketinggalan jaman, Kerajaan dan pesta bangsawan yang mewah sementara rakyat hidup dalam kemiskinan dan hak kebebasan orang lain direnggut paksa hanya karena kerajaan menginginkannya, konyol"

Kuarahkan pandanganku lurus kedepan lagi menatap hamparan taman luas yang indah karena diterangi cahaya lampu malam hari dan entah kenapa aku merasa namja itu masih memandangi wajahku intens.

"Kalau kau begitu membenci hal seperti ini, kenapa kau hadir di pesta ini bukankah itu sedikit... ironi ?"

"Sebagian orang tak punya pilihan, prinsip atau mati hanya itu pilihan mereka. Andai tanpa keluarga mungkin itu jauh lebih mudah tapi bukan hidup namanya bila segalanya mudah bukan"

"Kau menarik" namja tampan itu tersenyum makin lebar "Apa kau bicara seperti itu dengan tujuan ?"

"Dengan resiko digantung di hadapan seluruh rakyat Korea, nyaliku sangat besar kalau begitu"

Ucapanku yang semakin sarkastik membuat senyuman yang sedari tadi terpatri dibibirnya seketika lenyap tak bersisa. Kini kami berdua sama-sama beradu pandang dan dapat kulihat mata musangnya memndang tajam langsung ke mataku sekan mengkronfortasi suasana di antara kami.

"Aku tahu kau tahu siapa aku dan juga posisimu sekarang"

"Kau Jung Yunho, Pangeran bungsu kerajaan Korea sekaligus orang yang akan menjadi suamiku nanti"

"Dan apa kau mengatakan hal-hal tadi hanya untuk menarik perhatianku ? kau tak perlu melakukan itu"

Sebuah senyum kembali hadir di wajahnya namun kali ini itu lebih menyerupai sebagai seringai ejekan.

"Aku mengatakan semua itu hanya agar kau tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan perjodohan konyol ini dan berharap kau merubah rencanamu karena memiliki seorang pendamping yang keras kepala dan berfikiran sepertiku hanya akan menyusahkanmu nanti"

Seringai itu segera hilang berganti dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tanpa kata aku lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan pangeran bodoh itu berharap otaknya tak sekecil kepalanya dan dia dapat mencerna pesanku tadi.

.

.

Ini kedua kalinya aku mengutuk Tuhan dalam sebulan ini karena alih-alih membatalkan pernikahan kami, Pangeran bodoh itu malah mengatakan kepada orangtuanya untuk mempercepat pernikahan kami dan disinilah aku sekarang, berdiri di atas altar mengucap janji setia sehidup semati dan disaksikan oleh warga seluruh dunia secara langsung melalui televisi dan internet.

Kulihat tangis appa dan adikku Junsu yang mungkin bagi banyak orang diartikan sebagai tangis bahagia namun aku tahu itu semua salah. Lain aku lain pula Jung Yunho, kulihat seringai kemenangan terpatri di wajah tampannya sejak melihatku datang mengenakan hanbok pernikahan pagi ini karena akulah yang berperan menjadi wanita dalam pernikahn kami.

Segala prosesi pernikahan nan melelahkan itu terus kulalui sampai akhirnya aku terkapar hampir tewas karena kelelahan di ranjang dengan masih memakai hanbok. Saat aku mencoba memejamkan mataku tiba-tiba kurasakan kepalaku diusap dengan lembut dan dapat kulihat namja yang sudah resmi menjadi suamiku kini sedang terduduk di sampingku dengan memakai piyama bermotif beruang yang lucu dan tangan kanannya membelai kepalaku lembut.

"Mandilah, kau pasti merasa jauh lebih baik nanti" ucapnya lembut. Aku langsung mencoba berdiri namun hanbok yang berat ini mebuatku sedikit kesulitan dan seakan menyadari itu Yunho langsung memegangi pingganku dan membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Gomawo Pangeran" Aku menunduk hormat sambil sedikit menjauhkan badanku darinya, risih.

"Kau istriku panggil saja aku Yunho, Jae-ah"

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan menuju Kamar mandi. Perasaanku sedikit galau karena perlakuan Yunho yang lembut padaku, untukku akan jauh lebih mudah bila dia mengacuhkanku atau bahkan kasar padaku daripada bersikap seperti ini.

"Bagaimana malam pertama kalian ?" Tanya Ibunda Yunho, Ratu Jung Heechul saat kami berada di pavilliunnya karena Ratu memintaku untuk menemaninya minum teh sementara Yunho sedang menghadiri rapat kerajaan bersama Raja Jung Siwon dan kakaknya Pangeran Jung Yong Hwa.

"Kami melewatinya dengan baik ibunda Ratu" Jawabku sopan dan Ratu terlihat sumringah sementara aku tersenyum diam-diam.

Tadi malam aku dan Yunho tidak berhubungan badan seperti yang difikirkan semua orang. Kami hanya tidur berdua di satu ranjang karena Yunho bilang padaku kalau dia hanya akan bercinta denganku saat aku sudah mencintainya dan aku sedikit menghargai komitmen dan janjinya itu.

"Aku tak pernah melihat Yunho sebahagia kemarin, Gomawo Jaejoong-ah. Aku berhutang banyak padamu"

Ucapan Ratu terus terngiang di telingaku, jujur aku tak mengerti dan tak ingin mengerti apa arti ucapannya karena yang ada di fikiranku saat ini hanyalah cara untuk pergi dari istana dan aturannya yang mencekik itu.

Keluarga kerajaan memperlakukanku sangat baik walaupun tampaknya ibu suri kadang sedikit kesal padaku yang dirasanya terlalu malas mengikuti perjamuan bangsawan yang sering diadakannya namun Raja, Ratu, Putra Mahkota dan istrinya, Putri Ayumi memperlakukanku selayaknya keluarga namun yang paling penting adalah Yunho yang ternyata menepati janjinya untuk tidak menyentuhku.

Lima bulan berlalu setelah hari pernikahan kami kurasakan semuanya berjalan biasa saja kecuali untuk hilangnya kebebasanku dan diriku yang kini tidak bisa pergi kuliah lagi karena ibu suri lebih suka aku belajar di dalam istana.

Yunho tampak sibuk membantu ayahandanya, Raja Siwon dan kakaknya mengatur stabilitas negara bersama Perdana Mentri Korea namun perhatiannya padaku tak berkurang sedikitpun. Yunho selalu mengecup keningku saat akan tidur, menjagaku saat berada di keramaian pesta bahkan dia rela kembali dari Jepang jam 3 dini hari memakai Jet pribadi kerajaan saat mendengar aku demam kemarin.

Perasaan aneh mulai muncul di hatiku atas perhatian-perhatian yang Yunho berikan padaku. Entah sadar atau tidak aku selalu merindukan Yunho apabila dia sedang bertugas jauh dan tak ada disampingku. Namun hal baik tak berlangsung selamanya karena hidup itu penuh dengan kerikil walaupun kerikil itu tak pernah kuharapkan akan datang secepat ini.

Hari itu salah satu hari di musim semi yang paling aku sukai, matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya seakan menampakan kegagahannya pada siapapun yang meragukan kekuasaannya akan siang. Angin bercampur bau bunga sakura yang baru mekar menambah kesan hangat dan damai namun kedamaian itu tak bertahan lama.

Ibu suri terisak, Ibunda Ratu histeris dan pingsan sementara Raja Siwon yang terkenal tegar menitikan air mata pedih. Kabar menyedihkan tentang kecelakaan pesawat resmi kerajaan yang membawa Pangeran Jung Yong Hwa dan istrinya Putri Ayumi di lautan Pasific saat menghadiri jamuan kenegaraan para pemimpin dunia di Inggris membuat seluruh Korea dan Jepang dilanda kabut duka.

Kuperhatikan Yunho tampak mencoba tegar namun aku tahu dalam hatinya yang terdalam Yunho menangis karena dia dan Yong hwa sangat dekat sejak kecil dan tebakanku tak salah karena malam itu kudengar isakan putus asa dari ruang kerja Yunho.

Mungkin bila orang lain yang berada di posisiku mereka akan mencoba memeluk suaminya dan memberi ketenangan namun kurasa yang kubutuhkan Yunho saat ini hanyalah kesendirian dan jadilah malam itu aku membiarkannya menumpahkan segala beban dan tangisnya tanpa aku berada di sampingnya.

Pemakaman berlangsung dengan khidmat. Seluruh Korea dan Jepang ikut larut dalam duka karena kehilangan seorang calon Raja dan Ratu yang sangat baik dan peduli pada rakyatnya, pesan belasungkawa pun mengalir dari seluruh dunia menandakan kepedulian atau hanya sekedar basa-basi politik ? molla.

Kutatap jenazah Pangeran Yong Hwa dan Putri Ayumi yang tampak damai dalam pembaringan terakhirnya di komplek makam kerajaan Korea seakan semua beban berat telah dilepas dari pundak mereka dan kini resmi dipindahkan ke pundak Yunho dan aku dan entahlah tiba-tiba aku merasa iri pada keduanya.

'Akan lebih indah seandainya aku yang berada di pembaringan itu' Fikirku sesaat namun fikiran itu segera kutepis. Tuhan masih sayang padaku dengan memberiku nyawa dan aku malah ingin mati ? betapa tak bersyukurnya aku jadi manusia.

_**Perubahan**_ .

Perubahan yang dulu kuinginkan namun kini sangat kusesalkan akhirnya harus terjadi. Aku bingung, haruskah aku tertawa bahagia atau mengutuk dan meratapi nasib saat Yunho perlahan akhirnya menjauh dari sisiku karena kesibukannya menggantikan posisi Calon pewaris tahta kerajaan yang dulu disandang mendiang Pangeran Yong Hwa.

Tak ada lagi kecupan selamat tidur atau senyuman manis di pagi hari karena Yunho selalu pergi sebelum aku terbangun dan pulang setelah aku terlelap. Tak ada lagi Yunho yang selalu protektif padaku saat kami menghadiri jamuan pesta karena dia sibuk menjamu para pemimpin negara dan bangsawan lain.

Namun mimpi buruk itu datang di malam berbadai dengan petir yang menggelegar kencang. Di tanggal yang sama dengan tanggal pernikahan kami 7 bulan yang lalu. Mimpi buruk yang mengubah hidupku dan perasaanku pada Yunho.

Aku menggeliat kecil saat kurasakan seseorang menindih badanku yang tengah tertidur di ranjang King size beralaskan sutra terbaik dari Cina. Kucoba membuka mataku yang masih sedikit menahan kantuk dan betapa kagetnya saat kulihat Yunho, suamiku sedang menindihku dan sebuah seringai tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Yunho-ah kau mau apa ? turunlah kau berat"

Aku mencoba melepaskan diriku dari pelukan Yunho namun tampaknya hal itu sia-sia. Tenaga Yunho jauh lebih besar dariku dan tampaknya kini dia tengah mabuk karena aroma alkohol tercium jelas dari mulutnya.

"Sudah 7 bulan aku bersabar Jae-ah dan kini kesabaranku telah habis"

"Huh ?" Aku terhenyak mendengar ucapan Yunho, tak pernah kurasakan sisi kasar dari Yunho seperti ini sebelumnya.

Yunho lalu mendekatkan wajah kami dan mulai menciumi bibirku membabi buta, tak ada kelembutan dalam setiap sentuhannya bahkan dapat kurasakan bibirku sedikit berdarah akibat gigitannya.

Aku membuka mulutku untuk berteriak namun Yunho malah melesakan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, Kugunakan semua sisa kekuatan di tubuhku untuk menghentikannya namun Yunho memegang tanganku dengan sangat erat sementara dia terus mengeksplor seluruh isi mulutku dengan lidahnya.

Yunho sekan tak peduli akan pemberontakanku, tangannya segera masuk ke dalam piyamaku dan dia melepaskan satu persatu kancingnya dengan cepat. Namja yang sempat kukagumi itu mulai melucuti satu persatu pakaianku hingga kini aku hanya memakai celana dalam saja.

"Yunho ! Hentikan !"! Aku berteriak sampai kurasakan tamparan kuat mendarat di pipi kiriku.

"Kenapa ?! Kau istriku dan ini kewajibanmu melayaniku, suamimu !" Yunho balas berteriak sementara aku terkulai tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur dan dapat kurasakan mataku kini memanas dan bulir air mata mulai turun membentuk anak sungai di kedua pipiku.

"Yunho kumohon berhenti hiks... kumohon hentikan .."

Aku terus meraung lemah berharap agar Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya namun dia malah mengikat kedua tanganku dengan ikat pinggangnya dan mulai menciumi seluruh tubuhku.

Takut ..

Sakit ..

Jijik ..

Marah ..

Semua perasaan itu bercampur aduk di dalam hatiku saat ini, aku tak merasakan kenikmatan sedikitpun dengan apa yang sedang Yunho lakukan padaku yang ada malah rasa benci dan kecewa saat Yunho tak bergeming sedikitpun akan teriakan dan tangis kesakitanku.

Tubuhku serasa terbelah berkeping-keping saat suami yang seharusnya melindungiku kini sedang berusaha menggapai kenikmatannya tanpa memperdulikan kesakitanku. Kebanggaannya sebagai seorang namja tengah merasukiku berulang kali diiringi alunan desahan nikmat dan racauan kata-kata yang samar-samar kudengar karena aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk bisa menangkap ucapannya.

Penderitaanku berlangsung cukup lama bahkan aku tak sanggup lagi mengeluarkan air mata dari kedua mataku, hanya hujan dan petir di luar yang menggambarkan kesedihanku malam itu. Cukup lama saat Yunho menggapai surganya dan menyemburkan benihnya di dalam holeku yang mungkin kini sudah robek dan terluka parah namun tak terasa sangat sakit karena mungkin aku sudah mati rasa.

Yunho lalu mencabut juniornya dari holeku dan kemudian mata musangnya memandang wajahku yang kini dipenuhi air mata dengan ekspresi penyesalan tergambar di wajah tampannya. Dia mencoba membelai pipiku yang tadi ditamparnya namun aku segera memalingkan muka.

"Maafkan aku, aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu. Tidurlah"

Cinta ?

Apakah cinta berarti memasakan kehendakmu atas orang yang kau cintai ?

Apakah cinta berarti memiliki setuhnya tanpa memandang perasaan pasangannya ?

Apakah cinta berarti pengingkaran janji hanya karena nafsu semata ?

Bila itulah cinta maka Aku tak butuh cintamu Yunho-ah .

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu hubunganku dan Yunho mulai mendingin, setiap kulihat wajahnya hanya rasa benci yang hadir dalam hatiku. Benci yang teramat sangat dan jauh lebih besar daripada kebencianku padanya dulu.

Ibunda Ratu pun tampaknya menyadari perubahan kami namun beliau tak mau terlalu ikut campur rumah tangga anaknya lagipula kini beliau disibukan dengan urusan kesehatan Raja Siwon yang kian hari kian memburuk akibat beban yang ditanggungnya dan kesedihan akibat kehilangan calon putra mahkota Jung Yong hwa.

Yunho pun tampaknya mengerti akan sikapku padanya karena dia tak pernah berusaha mendekatiku atau menyapaku karena dia tahu semua itu hanya akan berakhir dengan pengacuhan dariku. Kami tidur satu ranjang, makan satu meja dan hidup dalam satu atap tapi kami bagaikan dua orang asing bagi satu sama lain.

Namun bagaimanapun aku tetaplah calon Ratu masa depan Korea dan tugasku mengharuskanku untuk berakting sebaik mungkin di depan rakyat dan para pejabat negara. Aku dan Yunho selalu tampak bagaikan pasangan baru yang sangat mesra dan mengundak tatapan iri saat menghadiri Pesta kenegaraan ataupun kunjungan lainnya seperti saat kami menghadiri pesta ulangtahun putri Mentri Keuangan Go Young Min, Go Ahra yang ke 22.

Pesta itu dibuat dengan sangat mewah dan benar-benar menggambarkan bagaimana kedudukan Mentri tersebut di masyarakat namun aku merasa hal itu hanya pemborosan tak berguna karena pesta ini sama membosankannya dengan pesta yang sering diadakan Ibu Suri yang cerewet itu.

"Merasa Bosan ?" Tanya seorang namja tampan dengan postur tubuh tinggi menjulang dan memegang sepiring kue di tangannya padaku yang kini hanya duduk di sudut ruangan karena Yunho sibuk dengan basa-basi politiknya bersama para orangtua yang suka cari muka itu.

"Sangat"

Jawabku sedikit malas berharap namja berwajah kekanakan itu segera menyingkir dari hadapanku, persetan dengan kesopanan karena yang aku inginkan saat ini hanyalah sendiri dan tak ada yang mengganggu namun tampaknya Tuhan kembali menguji kesabaranku karena namja jangkung itu kini malah duduk di kursi yang berada di sampingku.

"Aku tahu orang-orang yang bilang anda cantik itu bohong Putri Jaejoong karena kenyataannya anda luar biasa cantik"

"Terima kasih atas pujian anda" aku mulai merasa sedikit tidak nyaman kini.

"Bukankah seharusnya seorang calon Ratu menyukai pesta seperti ini ?"

"Pesta membosankan hanya menyenangkan untuk orang yang membosankan"

Namja itu hanya tertawa pelan dan entahlah tiba-tiba saja kuakui dia terlihat sangat mempesona saat tertawa seperti itu.

"Shim Changmin imnida" ucapnya memeperkenalkan diri dengan gaya sedikit kekanakan sambil mengunyah muffin di tangannya membuatku mau tak mau tersenyum melihatnya.

"Putra Mentri Kebudayaan Shim Dong Wook dan Pemilik yayasan anak yatim piatu terbesar di Korea Shim Han Byul, baru pulang dari study di Fakultas Hukum universitas Harvard dengan tittle lulusan terbaik disana dan kini sedang meniti karir sebagai salah satu pengacara publik terkenal di Korea. benarkan ?"

"Tampaknya kau tahu banyak tentangku Putri Jaejoong"

"Panggil saja aku Jaejoong dan aku tahu semua itu karena eomma mu tampaknya dengan bangga menceritakan tentang putra kesayangannya pada semua orang yang hadir di pesta ini"

"Aiiish eomma memalukan sekali"

Aku tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan frustasi Changmin yang tampak lucu di mataku. Namja itu terlihat begitu polos dan membuatku nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Pertemuanku dengan Changmin membawaku pada persahabatan di antara kami, kadang aku dan dia saling menelfon hanya untuk menanyakan kabar dan bercanda. Sementara itu, 2 bulan berlalu dari kejadian memilukan itu namun hubunganku dan Yunho belum juga pulih.

Yunho tampaknya tahu akan kedekatanku dan Changmin namun dia bersikap acuh dan aku mensyukuri hal itu karena hal terakhir yang aku inginkan adalah intervensinya dalam kehidupan pribadiku walaupun statusnya adalah suami sah ku.

Tak ada hal berarti yang terjadi di Istana, Ibu suri makin hari semakin cerewet dan kesehatan baginda Raja pun kian hari kian membaik. Kesedihan dan kabut hitam yang sempat menimpa Istana akan kepergian calon Pangeran Jung Yong Hwa dan Putri Ayumi pun perlahan menguap.

Tapi tahukah kalian bahwa ketenangan setelah badai hanyalah tanda akan datangnya badai lain yang jauh lebih dahsyat ?

Dan itulah kenyataannya saat tiba-tiba di suatu sore yang cerah, Ibu suri mengumpulkan kami di ruang pertemuan kerajaan. Tak ada yang tahu tepatnya apa yang akan beliau sampaikan namun aku merasakan suatu firasat yang buruk akan hal ini dan tampaknya Ibunda Ratu Heechul pun merasakan hal yang sama denganku karena sedari tadi dia terus menggenggam tanganku erat seakan menguatkan aku.

"Aku takkan berbasa-basi, karena Yunho akan menjadi Raja selanjutnya maka aku ingin dia segera mencari seorang selir untuk melahirkan calon pewaris kerajaan selanjutnya karena kita tahu Putri Jaejoong tidak akan bisa memenuhi tugas itu"

Ibu Suri menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan namun ada pancaran kasih sayang dalam tatapan itu sementara Yunho hanya memasang wajah datar dengan tatapan mata yang tampak kosong.

"Maafkan aku Ibunda Ratu namun aku tidak setuju Yunho memiliki selir karena aku yakin Putri Jaejoong bisa memberi Pangeran Yunho keturunan karena kita semua tahu Putri jaejoong memiliki rahim, kita hanya perlu menunggu dan bersabar sebentar lagi" Ratu Heechul menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya.

"Berapa lama lagi ? hampir satu tahun mereka menikah tapi belum juga ada tanda akan datangnya calon pewaris kerajaan selanjutnya, rakyat mulai gelisah Ratu Heechul"

Aku menggigit bibirku menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang rongga dadaku hingga membuatku seakan tak mampu lagi untuk bernafas. Aku memang membenci Yunho tapi membayangkan di madu olehnya aku merasa tak sanggup.

"Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Yunho 2 bulan yang lalu dan kini aku menunggu jawabanmu pangeran Yunho ?"

Pandangan kami kini beralih pada Yunho yang masih memandang kosong ke depan. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada difikirannya namun dalam hatiku aku terus berdoa agar Yunho menolak ide Ibu suri.

"Baiklah ibu suri, saya menerima keputusan anda"

Bagai disambar petir, kata-kata lirih yang Yunho ucapkan seakan membunuhku secara perlahan. Aku tersenyum miris dan kurasakan pegangan tangan Ibunda Ratu semakin erat di tanganku, mencoba menguatkanku yang terluka sementara Raja Siwon memandang kecewa pada Yunho namun beliau juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera menghubungi Mentri Go dan mengatur pertemuan keluarga kita. Aku yakin Go Ahra akan menjadi selir yang paling pas untukmu dan pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan bulan depan"

Ibu suri sudah memutuskan segalanya, memutuskan masa depan kami dalam ucapannya. Aku menatap Yunho yang kini menundukan kepalanya dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

.

Kenapa ?

Kenapa kau membawaku masuk kedalam hidupmu bila akhirnya kau hanya akan mengurungku dalam sangkar emasmu ?

Kenapa kau membuatku perlahan mengagumimu bila akhirnya kau hanya akan membuatku kecewa ?

Dan kenapa kau memilihku bila akhirnya kau hanya akan menyakitiku ?

.

.

**END JAEJOONG POV**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Next Part will be Yunho POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince Diary Part 2**

**.**

**.**

Tittle : Prince Diary Part 2 / End

Author : Rheii Chan

Cast : Jung Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin dll-.

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Fluff

Lenght : Twoshoot

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

'_**Cinta itu bukan untuk menyempurnakan, tapi ikhlas menerima kekurangan. Bukan saling melengkapi, hanya saling mengisi'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Jung Yunho POV**

**.**

**.**

Sejak kecil aku tak pernah menyukai pesta, tapi pesta kali ini berbeda untukku. Dari kursi kebesaranku dapat kulihat Ahra yang duduk di kursi sebelah kiriku kini tengah tersenyum padaku, Yeoja cantik yang selalu tampak anggun itu sibuk mengusap perutnya yang membesar akibat kehamilannya yang menginjak usia 9 bulan.

Aku membalas senyuman Ahra dengan anggukan kecil lalu segera menolehkan kepalaku ke sebelah kanan di mana seorang namja yang luar biasa cantik bahkan kecantikannya mengalahkan kecantikan seorang Aphrodite sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan dawai indah yang disenandungkan para musisi terbaik Korea yang sengaja didatangkan istana untuk pesta ini.

Aku tak mengharapkan hal apapun lagi selain ini, semuanya sempurna dalam hidupku dan aku merasa menjadi namja paling bahagia di dunia saat ini walaupun kebahagiaan itu harus kulalui dengan jalan yang berliku.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengagumi keindahanmu ..

Aku menyukai kepintaranmu ..

Aku mensyukuri kehadiranmu ..

Dan aku mencintai apa adanya dirimu, Kim Jaejoong ..

.

Pagi yang cerah di musim Panas ke 23 dalam hidupku kulalui sedikit berbeda karena kehadiran sosok indah yang kini terbaring di sampingku setiap aku membuka mata. Aku nyaris tak percaya setelah sekian lama aku mengaguminya dari jauh kini aku bisa memilikinya walaupun dengan 'sedikit' paksaan.

Kususuri setiap jengkal wajah indah yang telah mempesonaku sejak 10 tahun yang lalu saat appa dan mendiang haraboji memperlihatkan foto Jaejoong padaku dan memperkenalkannya sebagai calon istriku nanti, aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya bahkan cintaku semakin dalam saat kulihat sosok aslinya.

10 tahun kuhabiskan hidupku untuk menjadi stalkernya, melindunginya dari bahaya yang bahkan dia sendiri tak tahu dan mengawasinya tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi pribadi yang baik, pintar dan penyayang.

Aku terkekeh pelan mengingat pembicaraan pertama kami di pesta Mentri Shim sebulan yang lalu, dia tampak membenciku dan itu membuat hatiku sakit namun di sisi lain aku lega karena pilihanku ternyata tidak salah, Jaejoong berbeda dengan yeoja atau namja cantik lain yang hanya memandangku karena kedudukanku.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia Yunho-ah, bahkan senyum bodoh itu tak pernah lepas dari bibirmu sejak tadi pagi" ledek hyungku, pangeran Yong Hwa saat kami baru selesai latihan anggar pagi itu.

"Tak ada satupun alasan yang membuatku tidak bahagia hari ini hyung"

"Dasar pengantin baru, apa kau dan istrimu tak berniat untuk berbulan madu ? kalau iya aku rekomendasikan Bali, disana sangat indah dan kujamin kau pasti puas"

"Ani hyung, Boojae sepertinya tidak ingin berbulan madu"

"Aissh bahkan kau sudah memiliki panggilan yang sangat manis untuknya"

Wajahku memerah mendengar ledekan Yong Hwa hyung tapi seketika berubah murung saat mengingat fakta kalau Jaejoong tidak menyukaiku ah ani, dia membenciku dan tampaknya hyung menyadari perubahan raut wajahku dan menepuk punggungku pelan sebelum berlalu pergi kembali ke dalam Istana.

_**"Semua sah dalam perang dan cinta Yunho-ah bahkan trik paling licik sekalipun"**_

Ucapan Yong Hwa hyung saat itu sempat beberapa kali terngiang kembali di otakku namun aku sama sekali tak mengetahui arti kalimat itu, bertanya langsung pun percuma karena hyung hanya akan terkekeh pelan seakan mengejek lambatnya otakku untuk berfikir bila menyangkut Jaejoong.

Kehidupan rumah tanggaku berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan berarti walaupun Jaejoong masih saja bersikap dingin padaku. Aku juga terus berusaha mengambil hatinya dengan bersikap lembut selayaknya seorang suami yang sangat mencintai istrinya.

Kesabaranku akhirnya membuahkan hasil karena Jaejoong mulai menunjukan sedikit perubahan dengan sikapnya yang tak lagi ketus dan kurasakan tatapan matanya pun menghangat padaku walaupun aku masih harus setia menahan hasratku untuk menyentuhnya, hal yang hampir mustahil dilakukan mengingat aku dan istriku yang seksi itu tidur bersama dalam satu tempat tidur.

.

.

****YUNJAE****

**.**

**.**

'_Namun dalam setiap nafas kehidupan seorang insan pastilah akan ada sebuah tragedi yang hadir mewarnai bagaikan sebuah coretan abstrak dalam sebuah kanvas putih yang makin lama akan menjadi sebuah lukisan indah bila kita mengerti cara melukisnya dengan baik'_

Tragedi itu hadir 5 bulan setelah pernikahan kami, kepergian hyung dan istrinya untuk selama-lamanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat membuat keadaan tak sama lagi bahkan takkan pernah sama.

Aku terpuruk, ingin menangis dan berteriak untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku karena kepergian hyung namun aku harus tetap tegar di hadapan semua orang karena beban berat hyung kini sudah berpindah ke pundakku.

Jaejoong tampak tak menunjukan banyak ekspresi namun ada kesedihan mendalam dari matanya dan pandangannya terhadapku. Entah kesedihan akan kehilangan atau karena tanggung jawab seorang calon Ratu kini disematkan padanya ? aku tak tahu.

"Hyungmu kini sudah tiada Yunho-ah, kini tanggung jawabnya berpindah kepadamu. Siap tak siap kau harus memikulnya" Ucap appa ku saat kami berbicara empat mata di perpustakaan pribadinya malam hari setelah pemakaman hyung dan kakak iparku.

"Aku mengerti appa, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk rakyatku"

"Kau juga harus memberitahu istrimu tentang tanggung jawabnya yang baru sebagai seorang istri calon pewaris tahta kerajaan"

Aku termenung dalam hati, Jaejoong pasti lebih membenciku saat ini karena telah merenggut kebebasannya dan kini mengekangnya dengan aturan yang jauh lebih ketat. Inilah pertama kalinya aku menyesal dilahirkan sebagai anggota keluarga kerajaan.

Kesibukanku sebagai pengganti mendiang hyungku kian padat setiap harinya bahkan kadang aku sampai harus menghabiskan hariku di negeri yang sangat jauh untuk tugas kenegaraan namun hatiku tak pernah menjauh dari istriku sedetikpun.

Perhatianku pada Jaejoongpun tak berkurang sedikitpun karena aku tetap memberinya kecupan di dahi seperti yang biasa kulakukan saat aku pulang maupun pergi untuk melaksanakan tugasku walaupun Jaejoong mungkin tidak menyadarinya karena dia selalu sudah terlelap saat aku pulang dan belum terbangun saat aku pergi.

Akupun tetap memantaunya dari jauh di sela-sela kesibukanku yang menumpuk tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Aku sadar kini Jaejoong tampak rapuh, kesepian dan hampir tak pernah lagi tersenyum tapi hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan saat ini sebagai bukti cinta tulusku untuknya.

Hingga akhirnya suatu hari aku menyadari sesuatu saat aku tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapannya dengan Junsu, dongsaengnya di telfon.

"Aku baik-baik saja disini Junsu-ah, hanya sedikit membosankan" ucap Jaejoong yang kala itu sedang berdiri menatap taman belakang istana dari balkon kamar kami hingga tak menyadari kehadiranku.

"..."

"Siapa yang menyangka semua akan jadi begini, awalnya akupun mengira kalau setelah menikah aku dan Yunho akan dikirim keluar istana dan aku akan terbebas dari peraturan menyebalkan ini karena peraturan mengatakan tak boleh ada 2 orang pangeran di dalam istana namun tampaknya takdir tak berpihak padaku"

"..."

"Jangankan melanjutkan study dan menggapai cita-cita, untuk keluar dari istana saja harus diiringi sekompi pengawal. Aku lelah Junsu-ah"

"..."

"Entahlah, yang jelas aku menyesal tidak mengikuti saranmu untuk kabur ke luar negeri saat appa harus menjodohkanku dengan pangeran Yunho"

'_Menyesal'_

Bagai disambar petir saat mendengar istri yang sangat kucintai menyatakan penyesalannya hidup bersamaku padahal aku sudah berusaha selalu menjadi suami yang terbaik baginya.

Akupun langsung beranjak keluar dari kamar dan duduk di ruang kerja pribadiku, pikiranku kalut, galau, marah, sedih dan kecewa bercampur aduk. Kukira selama ini Jaejoong sudah bisa menerimaku namun kini dia menyatakan penyesalannya.

Aku sadar kalau aku memang memiliki raganya namun tidak dengan Jiwa dan cintanya dan saat itulah ucapan mendiang Hyungku 7 bulan yang lalu terngiang kembali.

'_Semua sah dalam perang dan cinta Yunho-ah bahkan trik paling licik sekalipun'_

_._

_._

Malam berbadai itu, malam tepat perayaan anniversary pernikahanku yang ke 7 bulan bersama Jaejoong aku sengaja minum sedikit wine di ruang kerjaku, kukumpulkan keberanian untuk menjalankan rencana yang sudah kususun matang di otakku.

Ku masuki kamar tidurku yang menampung banyak kenangan indahku dan Jaejoong selama 7 bulan kebersamaan kami dan kulihat belahan jiwaku kini tengah tertidur pulas bagaikan malaikat yang polos dan tanpa dosa.

Entah kerasukan iblis apa, ku salurkan semua hasrat, gejolak, amarah dan cintaku pada Jaejoong malam itu. Kudengar raungan dan tangisannya seakan itu musik paling merdu di dunia, kurasakan pemberontakannya bagaikan hasrat perawan yang terpendam dan tubuhnya kini jadi candu paling mematikan bagi tubuhku.

Sebut aku binatang, brengsek ataupun gila karena aku memperkosa istriku sendiri bahkan mengingkari janji yang telah kuucapkan padanya di malam pernikahan kami. Janji yang lebih tinggi dari janji seorang Raja ataupun panglima perang terkuat di dunia, Janji seorang suami pada istrinya.

"Maafkan aku, aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu. Tidurlah" ucapku setelah aktifitas kami.

Aku lalu tidur membelakangi Jaejoong namun masih dapat kudengar jelas suara isakan darinya dan hatiku terasa sangat sakit mendengarnya menangis terlebih Jaejoong menangis karena aku.

Hingga tanpa terasa akupun menangis, menangisi kegagalanku sebagai seorang suami untuk orang yang kucintai.

Hari-hari yang kulalui setelah kejadian itu bagaikan neraka dunia bagiku, Jaejoong menjauh dariku bahkan dia tak mau menatapku sama sekali seakan aku adalah musuhnya.

Aku merindukan senyumnya ..

Aku merindukan celotehan sarkastiknya ..

Aku merindukan usapan lembutnya ..

Dan aku merindukan harum tubuhnya saat dia tertidur dalam dekapanku ..

Kini semua itu hilang, hilang karena kebodohanku dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain diam dan melihat dia semakin menjauh karena rencana yang sudah kusepakati bersama Halmoniku sehari setelah tragedi malam itu.

"Aku memanggilmu ingin menanyakan kapan kau dan Jaejoong akan memberi aku cicit, putra mahkota ?" tanya halmoni siang itu saat kami berada di dalam mobil kerajaan setelah pulang dari peresmian sebuah galeri seni di Kota Incheon.

"Kami sedang berusaha halmoni. Do'a kan saja agar usaha kami secepatnya membuahkan hasil"

Hatiku entah kenapa terasa sakit saat mengatakan hal itu apalagi teringat apa yang sudah kulakukan pada Jaejoong semalam dan bodohnya aku lupa kalau anggota keluargaku adalah orang-orang yang pintar membaca ekspresi termasuk Halmoni yang kini menatapku curiga.

"Katakan sejujurnya apa yang terjadi dalam pernikahanmu Putra mahkota ? apa kau tidak bahagia ?"

"Tidak Halmoni, aku sangat bahagia. Halmoni tahu kalau aku sudah mencintai Jaejoong semenjak mendiang haraboji dan appa menunjukan fotonya padaku 10 tahun yang lalu"

"Lalu apa yang mengganggu fikiranmu cucuku, ceritakanlah. Saat ini anggaplah aku nenekmu bukan Ibu suri sebuah negara"

Aku sedikit terkesiap, ini pertama kalinya setelah aku beranjak dewasa halmoni memanggil aku dengan sebutan cucuku dan dapat kurasakan kasih sayang yang besar terpancar di wajahnya yang masih tetap berwibawa walaupun usianya sudah tak bisa dikatakan muda.

"Aku merasa Jaejoong tak pernah mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya ..." ucapku lirih.

"Bagaimana kau bisa beranggapan seperti itu cucuku ?"

Akupun lalu menceritakan segala yang terjadi dalam pernikahanku dan Jaejoong selama 7 bulan ini. Kulihat raut wajah halmoni berubah menjadi prihatin bahkan halmoni mengusap punggungku ketika aku menangis terisak menceritakan malam dimana aku menghancurkan Janjiku pada istriku hingga dia membenciku kini.

"Menangislah cucuku, keluarkan semua beban di dadamu" ucap halmoni saat aku tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Tak kupedulikan supir istana yang mungkin mendengar calon rajanya terisak, aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan semua sakit di hatiku saat ini hingga tak berapa lama kemudian aku sudah merasa sedikit nyaman dan berhenti terisak.

"Gomawo halmoni, aku jauh lebih lega saat ini"

"Jangan pernah malu untuk menangis karena cinta cucuku, bahkan panglima perang terhebat pun takluk pada cinta jadi kau tak usah takut untuk terlihat lemah" nasihat halmoni

" Cha sekarang tinggal memberi pelajaran pada cucu menantuku yang keras kepala itu agar mengakui perasaannya"

"Apa maksudmu halmoni ?" tanyaku bingung namun halmoni hanya tersenyum misterius membuatnya terlihat sedikit seram.

"Kau ikuti saja perintahku cucuku sayang, kita hanya perlu bantuan seorang ah ani 2 orang dalam hal ini dan kujamin istri cantikmu itu akan jatuh ke pelukanmu secepatnya"

.

.

****YUNJAE****

**.**

**.**

Aku tahu ini semua sudah direncanakan namun entah kenapa rasanya tetap saja menyakitkan. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya begitu menderita menahan tangis dan menatapku penuh benci saat aku menyetujui usulan halmoni untuk memiliki selir.

Jaejoong langsung beranjak pamit ke kamarnya begitu juga appa dan eomma meninggalkanku dan halmoni yang kini saling bertukar tatapan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Halmoni menatapku dengan smirk di wajahnya sedangkan aku menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

Tadi halmoni memberitahukan bahwa aku akan dinikahkan dengan putri Mentri Go, Go Ahra agar aku mendapatkan keturunan dan tentu hal itu membuat kedua orangtuaku dan Jaejoong Shock bahkan dapat kulihat kesedihan terpancar di wajah cantiknya.

Reaksi Jaejoong jauh dari yang kuperkirakan, kukira dia akan menerima dengan senyum di wajahnya mengingat dia begitu membenciku alih-alih menatapku dengan tatapan terluka. Apakah aku boleh berharap kalau dia cemburu ?

Setelah meminta izin pada halmoni, aku langsung menyusul Jaejoong ke kamarnya dan baru saja akan membuka pintu aku mendengarnya tengah menelfon seseorang dengan suara yang teramat lirih dan hampir tak terdengar namun aku dapat menangkap satu nama dalam percakapan itu, Changmin.

Kedekatannya dengan Putra tunggal Mentri Shim itu memang membuatku sangat iri dan kadang cemburu. Dengan Changmin, Jaejoong bisa bercanda, tertawa lepas bahkan menumpahkan semua kegalauan hatinya. Hal yang gagal kulakukan sebagai suaminya.

Aku tersenyum miris dan kembali beranjak menjauh dari Kamar kami lalu mengambil handphone di saku celanaku untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Sebulan berlalu dan aku disibukan dengan urusan kenegaraan yang membuatku makin jarang bertemu dengan malaikat cantikku. Rindu terasa namun hanya sakit yang kurasa saat sadar bahkan saat berada di dekatnya pun aku tak bisa menyalurkan semua kerinduan itu.

Jaejoong tampak tak terganggu dengan isu pernikahanku dengan Ahra walaupun aku dapat laporan dari eomma kalau kini istriku itu semakin kurus dan pucat namun kurasa itu karena dia tertekan dengan keberadaannya di Istana bukan karena isu pernikahanku.

Bukankah Jaejoong tak pernah mencintaiku ?

"Yunho-ah, apa kau benar-benar akan menikahi putri mentri Go besok ?" tanya Jaejoong di malam sebelum pernikahan, saat itu aku baru saja pulang dari Amerika setelah satu minggu berada di sana untuk urusan kenegaraan.

Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya, Jaejoong terlihat sangat rapuh dan lemah saat ini dan hampir saja aku meraihnya dan menenggelamkan sosoknya dalam dekapanku kalau aku tak segera mengontrol diriku.

"Kukira kau tak peduli"

Ucapan bernada sedikit ketus itu meluncur begitu saja dari lidahku hingga aku sendiripun tak percaya bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu pada istriku dan dapat kulihat keterkejutan di wajahnya yang segera disembunyikannya, kau memang aktor yang hebat Jaejoong-ah.

"Aku peduli Yunho-ah, aku peduli" ucap Jaejoong lirih dan masih dapat kudengar.

Aku segera beranjak keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke ruang kerjaku. Aku tak sanggup berada di sisi Jaejoong saat ini karena bisa-bisa aku kembali goyah. Aku tak mungkin berbalik lagi saat ini, tidak mungkin.

.

.

Ku kenakan tuksedo terbaik yang khusus dirancang untukku menyambut hari bahagia ini dan kemudian berdiri di depan altar gereja kecil tersebut bersama Shim Changmin yang juga merupakan sepupu jauhku dari pihak appa juga appa yang bertindak sebagai pastur pernikahan ini.

Pernikahan ini memang sengaja dilangsungkan tertutup dan disembunyikan dari pers lebih dulu atas perintah halmoni sebelum nanti diumumkan secara resmi pada media dan siapa yang bisa melawan keinginan seorang Ibu suri.

Dan lagipula ini adalah bagian dari rencana kami.

Kutatap Jaejoong yang kini sedang duduk di barisan terdepan bersama eomma dan mengenakan sebuah dress berwarna putih gading yang membuat kulitnya tampak semakin pucat. Dan saat mata kami bertemu dapat kulihat kesedihan yang begitu dalam memancar dari kedua mata indahnya.

Tatapan kami terputus saat lagu pernikahan diputar dan sang pengantin wanita memasuki gereja di antar oleh sang appa. Ahra terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun pernikahan namun tak lebih cantik dari Jaejoong dulu.

"Berhenti !" Tiba-tiba teriakan Jaejoong memenuhi ruangan gereja kecil itu dan membuat banyak orang keget termasuk aku. Ahra langsung berhenti di tengah langkahnya sedangkan kulihat eomma berusaha memberikan Jaejoong yang kini berdiri menghadapku kekuatan dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aaa..ku tak bisa .. maafkan aku tapi aku tak bisa membagi suamiku"

"Boojae ..." panggilku lirih dan dapat kurasakan mataku memanas saat ini.

"Maafkan aku Yunho-ah, aku .. sebut aku egois tapi aku tak sanggup membagimu dengan orang lain karena .. karena .. aku .. mencintaimu"

Brukkk

Kulihat tubuh lemah Jaejoong ambruk diiringi jeritan beberapa tamu yang hadir di gereja saat itu. Aku langsung terbangun dari keterkejutanku dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang kini tergeletak di lantai gereja. Wajahnya pucat dan suhu badannya panas.

"Jae sayang ,, bertahanlah sayang.. aku juga mencintaimu, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku .. bangun sayang, bangun Jae-ah" Racauku tak terkendali saat kusadari nafas Jaejoong mulai melemah. Tak pernah aku merasa setakut ini seumur hidupku, tak pernah.

.

.

****YUNJAE****

**.**

**.**

Kugenggam tangan malaikatku yang sudah 2 hari ini tertidur dengan damai di dalam mimpinya. Rona wajahnya tampak sudah kembali walaupun tangannya masih dihiasi infus yang menyuplai nutrisinya selama tertidur kini.

Kelelahan, stress berlebihan dan kurangnya nutrisi menjadi alasan ambruknya Jaejoong hari itu dan membuatku terus merutuki kebodohanku yang tak menyadari hal itu. Aku menyebut diriku mencintainya tapi untuk menjaganya saja aku tak sanggup.

"Boojae bangunlah sayang, apa kau tak lelah terus tidur selama 2 hari ini hmm ?" ucapku berharap Jaejoong mendengarnya.

Kurasakan tiba-tiba jemari Jaejoong yang sedang kugenggam bergerak dan tak lama kemudian mata indahnya terbuka. Aku berniat mencari dokter untuk memeriksa keadaannya namun langkahku terhenti saat Jaejoong menggenggam tanganku erat seakan tak mengijinkanku pergi dari hadapannya.

"Kajima Yunho-ah, kajima .." ucapnya lirih membuatku kembali duduk di kursi dan mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Aku disini sayang, aku takkan meninggalkanmu. I promise. Kau ingin sesuatu ?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan menunjuk segelas air yang berada di meja samping tempat tidur ruang rawatnya dan akupun segera memberikannya. Air itu langsung habis dalam sekali teguk, tampaknya dia begitu kehausan setelah tidur lumayan lama.

"Lagi ?" tanyaku tapi Jaejoong hanya menggeleng.

Hening mendominasi kami selanjutnya sampai akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan dan memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Mian aku sudah menghancurkan pernikahanmu dan Ahra" ucapnya sambil menundukan wajahnya dan kurasakan hatiku sakit melihat Jaejoong seperti itu.

"Pernikahan tetap berlangsung, tak ada yang dibatalkan"

Jaejoong tersenyum miris, perlahan dia melepaskan tautan tangan kami dan dapat kurasakaan tubuhnya bergetar dan tak lama kemudian pertahanannya jebol karena dia tak dapat menahan isakannya.

"Chukkae Yunho-ah"

Aku berdiri dari dudukku lalu memeluk Jaejoong yang kini terisak semakin keras, awalnya dia memberontak namun lama-lama pemberontakannya melemah. Aku tersenyum simpul karena kekhawatiranku kini sirna, Jaejoong memang benar-benar mencintaiku dan aku tak meragukan lagi hal itu.

"Harusnya kau mengucapkan selamat pada Changmin Boo, itu pernikahan Ahra dan Changmin bukan pernikahanku"

Jaejoong langsung melepaskan pelukanku dan memandangku bingung, ekspresinya sangat lucu saat ini bahkan kalau dia tidak sedang sakit mungkin aku akan mengajaknya membuat calon putra mahkota saat ini juga.

"Bukankah Ahra calon selirmu ?"

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum lalu naik ke atas ranjang dan memeluknya dari belakang kemudian menjelaskan pada jaejoong kalau ini semua adalah rencanaku dan halmoni untuk menguji cintanya. Aku juga memberitahukan padanya tentang keterlibatan Ahra dan Changmin dalam rencana kami.

Jaejoong tampak merenggut kesal mendengar ceritaku, sesekali dia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan memukul lenganku pelan bahkan dia mengutuk Changmin pelan saat aku memberitahunya kalau Changmin dan Ahra sudah dijodohkan dan bertunangan semenjak Changmin masih study di Harvard.

"Aku begitu takut saat Ahra berjalan ke altar namun kau diam saja boo, Changmin bisa membunuhku kalau aku menikahi tunangannya" ucapku sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidangku.

"Appa Ibunda Ratu tahu rencana ini ?"

"Ani, eomma dan appa tidak tahu. Eomma bahkan menjewer telingaku sampai merah saat aku menceritakan tentang hal ini kemarin"

Jaejoong terkikik imut melihatku mengadu seperti anak kecil padanya. Kurasakan kehangatan tubuhnya dalam dekapanku dan wangi vanilla yang memabukan menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Yunnie nappeun eoh ?"

"Yunnie ?"

"Nde, panggilan sayangku untukmu. Otte ?" tanyanya sambil menyembunyikan wajah imutnya yang memerah karena malu. Akupun mencium puncak kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum, baru kali ini aku melihat sisi lain seorang Jung Jaejoong yang biasanya mandiri dan aku menyukainya.

"Joahe, Boojae. Neomu Joahe"

"Yunnie, masalah calon putra mahkota eottoke ? aku tak ingin yunnie punya selir"

Aku pura-pura memasang tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya membalikan badan Jaejoong secara tiba-tiba hingga dia memekik kaget dan berada di bawahku sekarang.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita membuat Little Yunnie sekarang hmm ?" Tanyaku dengan seringaian mesum yang kudapat turun temurun dari keluargaku.

"Yah .. aku belum siap Yunnie ah. Yah ..yah ..yah ..."

.

.

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

"Appa" panggilan lucu seorang namja kecil menyadarkanku dari lamunan masa laluku dan aku tersenyum lebar saat melihat putraku, Jung Yoogeun yang genap berusia 1 tahun hari ini kini sudah berada di pangkuanku ditemani baby sitternya.

Aku melambaikan tanganku pelan dan sang baby sitter langsung meninggalkanku dan Yoogeun yang kini sibuk menjawil-jawil kancing baju kebesaranku dengan tangannya yang mungil.

"Yoogeunnie tidak merindukan eomma hmm ?" tanya sebuah suara lembut yang kini tengah berdiri di sampingku dan melihat sang eomma, Yoogeun langsung ribut minta di gendong dan Jaejoong langsung memenuhi permintaan anak kesayangannya itu.

"Kau menyukai pestanya Boojae"

"Neomu Joahe Yunnie tapi apakah ini tak berlebihan untuk ulang tahun seorang anak berusia 1 tahun ?"

"Uri aegya harus mendapatkan yang terbaik sayang lagipula ini hadiah dari halmoni untuk cicitnya"

"Aissh halmoni belum berubah juga, masih saja suka pesta"

Aku tertawa mendengar gerutuan istriku. Hidupku terasa sangat lengkap kini, dengan Boojae di sampingku yang selalu mensupportku dalam keadaan apapun dan pangeran kecilku, Jung Yoogeun yang Tuhan telah percayakan untuk dititipkan pada keluarga kecilku setahun lalu rasanya tak ada lagi yang bisa kuminta di dunia ini.

"Changmin mana boo ? aku tak melihatnya dari tadi" tanyaku mencari keberadaan namja jangkung yang juga perdana mentri baru di negaraku menggantikan Perdana mentri lama yang pensiun karena usianya yang sudah tua.

"Seperti biasa mencicipi makanan. Anak itu masih saja belum berubah bahkan dia meninggalkan istrinya sendirian bagaimana coba kalau terjadi se ... Ya tuhan Yunnie, Ahra"

Jaejoong memandang horror ke arah Ahra yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi sebelah kiriku dan aku langsung mengikuti arah pandangannya dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat yeoja itu kini tengah meringis kesakitan karena air ketubannya pecah.

"Yunnie jangan diam saja cepat panggil ambulance, yah yunnie ah " Jaejoong mulai panik sementara aku langsung mencari keberadaan sang suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu dan gotcha, namja jangkung itu sedang sibuk mencolek-colek kue ulang tahun Yoogeun sekarang dan tak menyadari kalau istrinya akan melahirkan.

"YAK SHIM CHANGMIN ISTRIMU AKAN MELAHIRKAN DAN KAU MASIH SIBUK MAKAN. YAH .. !"

_Diperlukan usaha, pengorbanan dan kesabaran untuk cinta namun kadang sebuah Trick kecil jauh lebih diperlukan daripada itu semua ._

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Always Big Love and Hug buat chingu yg udah Review, Follow or Fav FF Rheii**

**Maaf ga bisa sebutin satu persatu tapi**

**Review kalian semangat buat Rheii**

**See U at the next FF**

**AKTF ^^**


End file.
